1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) local coil arrangements and methods to transmit a reception signal received by such a local coil arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrangements to transmit magnetic resonance signals that are received with the use of local coils are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. DE102008023467 and 7,592,813, for example.